Bonus and Additional Content 4YoB
by smstanton
Summary: This work will include bonus chapters from the story I have written 4 Years of Beacon. What will end up here are chapters I deem good enough, yet were not put in the main story. Basically chapters from alternate viewpoints will go here, with possible lemons as the story progresses hence the M rating.
1. Alternative 2-9

**This story/work will have bonus chapters and content from the main story: 4 Years of Beacon. Lemons might eventually end up here as I am trying to keep the main story a teen rating but i realize some want to see that content. I will put those when they do appear in this work here. If anybody would like to see a chapter from 4YoB from another perspective send me an IM with the request, and I will see what I can do. This chapter is 2.9 from Ren's perspective skiping the scene with Jaune and Pyrrha which happened prior as that would remain unchanged. This was the original chapter, I later redid it to be from Katherine's perspective, but i still feel as though this was good enough to keep and share. Let me know your thoughts I read anything that is sent to me.**

Ren did not like to lie. It was in fact one of his most hated things to do, something which rang especially true for his friends and team. He was returning home for the midterm break with Nora. He did need to leave a catch a flight. However, that was only half of the truth. The entire fall term he had received some anonymous messages from a source. He was with Ruby and Yang when he received the first of them. He felt zero desire to investigate the matter, they asked him too, for Jaune's sake. Arriving at the Vale Airport at the time specified he began questioning, once again, the wisdom which lead him here.

 _"Ren, I think you need to do it." Ruby advised him._

 _"What harm could it cause? It just means you have to take a later flight home, if you don't like what they have to say you don't have to act on it further." Yang further pressed him._

 _"They are right Renny."_

It was his longtime friend saying that which ultimately convinced him to follow through with the request. Nora had the reputation of being a brute, the truth was she was actually highly intelligent. Every bit as bright as Weiss or Pyrrha. She just had an amazingly difficult time focusing. Another lesser known fact is that while he was considered to be very calm and composed, some situations totally stole any ability he had to think rationally from his being. In those times, it was always Nora who was the calmer clearer head.

He considered Jaune a brother. Seeing him go through what he had gone through was heart wrenching for him. He did not want to open those same wounds. Yet, he could practically feel the hemorrhaging heart in his team leaders chest when the subject of his family was brought up. If it helped him heal, he would give whoever this mysterious person was the 15 minute conversation they begged him for.

"I agreed to come here Nora, that doesn't mean I have to like it." He grumbled advising his traveling companion.

"Ren, this will be easier with a smile on your face." It was a very Nora thing to say, yet… it was also true. Being happy or sad could be a choice, he should try to view this as a chance to heal old wounds, not reopen them.

"I said I would listen, but I repeat if I don't like what they have to say you have my permission to break some legs." Nora could only smile at her friend.

Leaning against a wall with their arms crossed they waited until the time came when they were expected to meet their mysterious interested party. Ren considered himself a very attentive person, and it surprised him that it was Nora with a nudge to his ribs, she advised that she saw their query first. It was obvious that both of the figures were female, and they both cut a very impressive figure. They wore hooded clothing which covered them from their eyes down to their feet in a cloak. He was unsure why they wouldn't want to be seen, the Arc family always seemed to love being the center of attention, at least with the exception of Jaune. He supposed he had no definitive proof that these two women were Arc's but the safe bet was on that fact being true.

They were tall, as tall as he himself in fact one might even be a touch taller than he was. It was difficult to say, but the figures the women cut spoke to people in the upper tier of athletic training. He could not see due to the clothing they wore. But would wager a fair amount that both of them were toned and muscular similar to Pyrrha or Blake. Both women moved with a natural grace which was not just earned, but born with. As they walked in front of them he caught sight of the typical blond hair he had grown accustomed to and was less than pleased at being right, he was being asked to meet members of the Arc family, a suspicion he did not want to be correct with. They were close enough to speak, but even so they remained several feet away from each other.

"15 minutes, starting now, go" Ren said without preamble. He felt Nora give his shoulder a squeeze, she didn't need to remind him, but knowing his friend was with him was a comforting thought. He did not want to face the Arcs alone if the situation turned sour.

The two women looked at each other and shared a glance, one looked back at the pair. The same one lowered their hood and it took every bit of Ren's willpower not to gasp. The entire Arc family it seems was made of well put together and attractive people. From what he had heard of Pyrrha and other women describe Jaune, that applied to his team leader too. He didn't want to admit it, but Jaune's siblings he had met were attractive enough in their own way. He was expecting an attractive pair, yet the person standing before him was the single most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He considered Pyrrha to be an exceptionally beautiful woman. The redhead had a natural beauty that most would claim is impossible. Her figure was amazingly slim long and astonishingly athletic while carrying all of her womanly curves. She had an absurd amount of power in her body to add to that. He could make similar compliments about the remainder of his friends, Yang, Blake, Ruby and Weiss all were very beautiful in their own way. For that matter he knew Nora cut an attractive figure, though he did consider the latter to be a sister. This girl in front of him was in his mind, more naturally pretty than anything he had ever seen. She had shoulder length blond hair, the same blue eyes Jaune had, and seemed similar to him in ways his other siblings were not. Her clothing was not adorned with the Arc symbol like Mr. Arc had been. He could tell she wore the traveling gear of a huntress in training designed for functionality and comfort on the road though the only piece he could definitely see was a glove on her left hand. She carried a collapsed weapon on her back similar to how Ruby carried Crescent Rose with the exception of a clear handle being viewable.

The 4 of them stood looking at each other taking each other's measure for a period of time. Ren wasn't overly troubled by this. He said he would give them 15 minutes of his time, if they chose not to speak, that's their problem.

It was the younger girl which started the conversation. "My name is Katherine Arc." She said simply, and extended a hand . Neither Nora or Ren moved to accept the handshake. Katherine seemed to expect that, and drew her arm back, but Ren did sense a flash of irritation and hurt on her face.

The other woman finally drew down her hood, she appeared older, yet still carried an attractive edge to her. She carried a weapon similar to the young girl on her back yet, that wasn't what commanded the friends attention. The most unnerving part was the focused burning purpose in her eyes which the younger girl didn't share. It reminded Ren of Jaune's 'glare' that he used so infrequently, yet he knew from personal experience when he used it, it was impossible to hold his gaze for more than a fraction of a second.

"I want you to give me a chance to see my Son" She said simply fixing her gaze on Ren.

Even Nora was surprised by that, they were expecting more of the Arc sisters who has as of yet, not impressed them as people. This was the Arc Matriarch, and she did not appear happy, at all in fact. Ren and Nora shared a look, he couldn't think of what to say, but he couldn't see any real reason to help this person.

Finding his mind capable of speech again he answered "I fail to see the wisdom in that. Jaune is trying to heal from his families actions, I don't see how helping you meet him would help anybody but you. The rest of his family hasn't done much to inspire trust." He claimed.

"We promised you 15 minutes, I suggest you make the most of it" Nora advised. The teammates had been friends for years, they were used to the good cop bad cop routine. Yet normally their roles were reversed, he's the one trying to be the amiable one. However here it was Nora who was forced to do that, not that she wanted too, but because he simply couldn't at the moment.

The two women shared another glance. They appeared to be in communication without speaking, like they were weighing the pros and cons of something they had discussed previously.

"We had nothing to do with what transpired against him. I want to see my boy." The mother pressed again, the strength of her gaze was staggering and seemed to only grow stronger as she spoke about Jaune.

"Your signature was on his disownment papers" Ren pointed out feeling like this was a waste of good leisure time.

"His father signed my name through a power of attorney. I would never have agreed to do that." Despite the utter power of her gaze, her eyes were becoming watery at this point.

"This all happened some time ago, you had plenty of time to send Jaune a message." Ren continued.

The Mother seemed prepared to speak again though she seemed near a breakdown mentally or maybe psychologically. At a touch from the girl, she stopped.

"My mother and I have been in the wilderness for months at a time, we do not often get a chance to catch up on news from the outside. I have chosen to follow the hunters path without attending a school. My mother is my teacher. We did not know about what happened to him until we got back and by then we could not stop it. We did not know about his disownment until weeks ago. I…. We, knew that his father never was fond of his son, but we never expected he would do this. Please, we have been doing everything we can to help him since we learned of the situation." She sounded barely more than a whisper, her already watery eyes shed a few tears as she spoke.

"Like what?" Nora asked pointedly.

"Like ensuring that his sisters sent to Beacon left him alone, contrary to their fathers intensions" Mrs. Arc responded, both JNPR members got the feeling that she had yet to make a point of addressing that with her husband.

"Why can't they just do the right thing and leave him alone by themselves?" Nora put in before Ren could say something significantly harsher.

The Matriarch seemed to deflate a bit at this, but answered "Because I was gone for extended periods of time as a Hunter, they are used to following his instructions without arguing. I know it doesn't make what they did right, but they did what they believed to be right."

Ren suspected something was going on behind the scenes. Their actions at introducing themselves and yet not doing anything or being present in their combat classes was a surprise, he certainly expected a steady dose of the Arc sisters this semester, yet it just hasn't happened. They may well be telling the truth here.

"None of that tells me I should help you. I'm waiting for a why. You made your decisions to leave him in the hands of somebody who ultimately wanted him gone. With you away he was able to do as he wished. Try as you might to convince yourselves otherwise you do share responsibility in what happened to him." He tried not to sound overly emotional as he spoke. For all he was considered a stoic person, it was not easy to remain calm about as they spoke to these two.

They visibly recoiled from his words, and both dropped their gaze to the ground. The mother, started shaking. Both friends could see that she was beginning to glow under her clothing, her semblance was just below the surface, and she was fighting, really fighting very hard to keep it from emerging.

"Jaune has a scroll, you could have, SHOULD have called it well before now" He didn't feel like he was being lied too, that doesn't mean their intensions were in line with his own.

"You have been getting our messages for weeks because we have tried to contact him. Our calls haven't been reaching him, I think he got a new Id." Katherine answered in a whisper. Her gaze now shared the look of her mother, it was astonishingly powerful as she looked up to speak, he could sense a disturbed sea inside her, barely controlled it seemed.

Ren had to admit… that was true, Jaune did break his scroll, and he broke it early in the summer break. It was Ozpin messaging Pyrrha with his new ID which let them contact him. A perk these two did not have. He had to admit that point.

"My brother was hurt, badly. I am trying to help him. The fact that our family was responsible makes my job more difficult, but it does not mean I should not try." She certainly didn't appear to be trying to lie to them.

"I have always been more of a Hunter than a politician. I have been out of touch for a long time, too long even. I will try to make it right, but I cannot do it when he will not speak to me. I asked to speak to you because I felt you would be the most unbiased. Please I need your help Mr. Lie." Mrs. Arc put forth. She could not bring herself to face him, he suspected she was crying and was too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

"You could just go to Beacon and ask the headmaster to see him" Nora put forth.

"We want him to agree to see us, could we force it upon him? Yes, but we are trying to give him the choice, something he has had few enough of in his life." Katherine answered.

Ren pinched the bridge of his nose and was struggling, really struggling to remain impartial. Nora he knew, shared similar beliefs on the matter, and he believed she would ultimately back any decision he made. He did owe Jaune his best efforts here, so he steeled himself and continued with the conversation.

"What do you hope to accomplish even if I agreed to help you? What good would it possibly cause? I fail to see any good that could come about this. He is disowned, he has already lost his family. As such he has tried to move on. Seeing him might help you two, but I do not see how it would help him at all." Nora looked at him as he said this, but did not speak.

"Being isolated will not help him. You must know how much A hand on your shoulder can help you." She obviously picked up on Nora giving him a reassuring grip earlier in their talk. "I want to help my brother, what exactly can I do to convince you? Blood oath sacrifice? You trusted us enough to meet us, all we want is an introduction." That, was obviously was a well planned point Ren admitted but he remained unconvinced.

"Your family has a horrendous track record at inspiring confidence or earning my trust. Jaune has earned it. You have not." Ren looked at the clock on the wall, 3 more minutes, then he could walk away without feeling like he broke his word.

"Let's try this." Nora said picking up on Ren's mindset. "My name is Nora Valkyrie, this is Lie Ren. You are Katherine Arc. What is your name?"

The Arc Matriarch took a moment to take a deep breath, then answered looking back "My name is Deborah."

"Mrs. Arc, you have one pitch to convince me. I think Ren is a lost cause. Why should I help you?" She asked.

She seemed to collect her thoughts with an obvious effort of will, looking oddly like Jaune did as she did so.

"Jaune must have spoken about us at some point. He HAD to have advised that not all of his family treated him poorly. He likely mentioned his mother, his youngest, and possibly his oldest sisters. I am obviously his mother, and Katherine is his youngest sister. If you trust Jaune, then trust him here. We have always been on his side." She pleaded.

"Please my brother is sick, he has always been sick, I want to see him" His sister added.

"No." Ren simply responded an edge appearing in his voice. Both Arc's looked stricken at him.

"Not sick, infected. Specifically with a parasite. The act of removing it nearly killed him." There was an uncharacteristically angry look in his eyes as he spat that out.

The reaction was immediate and obvious, both girls appeared as if they were punched square in the stomach, his mother even clutched her chest. Her semblance glow began around her body but dimmed down once again after emerging.

"Infected? By what?" She had the look of somebody barely holding herself together.

"A Grimm-"

"A Vampire!?" Mrs. Arc nearly wailed as her semblance burst forth again and was once again quenched a glow appearing behind her… terror filled eyes.

"Yes a Vampire, I find it impossible that no doctor a child would have been taken to would have noticed it inside him." He stated in confirmation. He didn't deliberately mean to make it sound harsh, but that was how it came out. The reaction he got from Mrs. Arc, was one of the most memorable he ever was to witness in his life.

It wasn't the howl of anguish the mother put forth, it wasn't the fact that she fell to her knees crying horribly. It wasn't even the fact that her daughter knelt down to comfort her.

No.

It was that in her despair, she seemed to summon her semblance unintentionally, fully summon it. It practically exploded like a volcano from her body illuminating the area in white. It was blinding.

The two JNPR members could not have missed the familiar burst of light or failed to remember who else had done that. Jaune when he learned to control his semblance last year, this was … to similar. They could even feel the warmth the glow was putting out from several feet away.

Before them was a semblance so similar to their leaders that it was practically identical. The pure white light surrounding her body, the compassionate blue light flashing from her eyes diminished as it was by tears. 'Aura is a reflection of the human soul'. They remembered at that moment. Here was a woman whose soul, was so similar so identical to Jaune's. That their semblances were literally interchangeable.

The two friends looked at each other again. They knew, at that moment. There was no malice in this woman, this person was not capable of deception or cruelty. With her soul literally made bare to them it proved the most effective method she had at communicating her intentions. It was that act which tugged on the pairs heartstrings enough to help them.

"Renny…" Nora started softly so only he could hear. She was always the one to have the most pull on his mind.

He issued a rare sigh "I will need your help with the others, especially Pyrrha." He warned just as soft.

"Ok" She responded simply and happily, then walked the few steps needed to reach the Arc's. Ren lagged behind slightly moving slowly.

Nora moved up to Mrs. Arc, earning a surprised look from both of the girls, and knelt down next to her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok, we will give you an introduction, no more, the rest is up to you." she said. Mrs. Arc took that moment to move her arm over Nora's and grip her shoulder. It took an obvious effort of will, but she regained control and phased out of her semblance. As her flame like white light faded, Nora didn't think she ever saw more pure relief in anybody's face that this woman's, but she remained unable to speak.

Ren had moved up to the three of them at that point and stood beside his friend. Briefly the 4 of them forced a circle, something he very much hoped was symbolic of a future, not of a pattern.

"I give you fair warning. If this ends up hurting him, there is nowhere you will be able to hide to escape from his partner. She will not respond well to us doing this for you. We have some equity built up with her, you do not." He cautioned, now that he thought about it he might be lucky to emerge with only a bruise if this ended up hurting Jaune.

Katherine stood and looked at him, then eventually asked. "When is the soonest we could see him?" Hope was in her eyes.

Ren was deep in thought. He knew that Nora and himself had to be there when this happened. He also knew that their time was spoken for, at least for the next two weeks on midterm break. He didn't feel the need to rush, as it would take time to convince the others they had made the right decision. They would all need to help if they were going to convince Jaune to meet these two, given his attitude on meeting them from a prior discussion.

"The 2 weeks during Winter break, will be the earliest this can happen." He answered, then continued "I will help you meet your brother, no more. We have details to work out so let's get to it, Nora and I have a plane to catch."

It was then that the sister surprised him. She hesitated, moved a half step forward and hesitated again. A second passed, then she seemed to convince herself to proceed. She then moved purposely and hugged him tightly. "Not just brother, my twin. Thank you for giving us a chance."

Surprise evident on their faces, they overcame it however. With that the two friends with the 2 family members set out a plan on winter break they would meet and be given a chance to see Jaune, something both Ren and Nora would think about during their flight home for the midterm break. They sent messages to Ruby explaining the situation. Yang and her sister convinced Ren to do this, they could at least get a head start on getting the word out amongst their friends.


	2. Bonus Scene 1

**Before I get into the bonus scene let me just put this out there for everybody to see. These stories I will continue to try and write from a realistic perspective. They will appear as the story progresses using pairings from the main story as their relationships grow and mature. Having said that, I Am willing to take requests and put pairings in here from characters in the main story that are not actual couples. If you want a Yang X Kate pairing? Fine tell me, give me some idea of what you would hope to see and I can try to make it happen. I already have a hilarious way for a Jaune X Kate X Pyrrha bonus scene but I'm a ways off from writing it. Writing is all about having fun and letting lose in your own creative ways. So by all means get creative. I can make no promises on fulfilling every request I am sent, but if I can, I will. I cannot claim to be an expert in anything I do much less as a smut writer, however I hope that people find my writing entertaining. Take each scene as an individual story. I will keep it in character but these aren't meant to be tied too directly to the main story. In fact I am completely open to just having pairings and scenes that do not have anything to do with the story. If you want to see something. Tell me, and I will see what I can do. But if you do want to see something some ideas of what you want included would be appreciated.**

Bonus Scene 1 White Rose

To say that Weiss was drenched would be an understatement. Her shirt was soaked, as was her shorts. To the degree that more of the Heiress was visible than Ruby was normally used too. Not that she complaining, helping her girlfriend undress before her shower is something Weiss normally would be too proud to accept. Right now even if she objected… well she couldn't really stop Ruby from doing it.

"You look great all sweaty Weiss. Its sexy." A smiling Ruby stated happily.

Weiss kept walking on shaky legs towards the shower all, too tired to even try and protect her modesty. "You don't need to be in here with me Ruby I can clean myself."

Weiss started up the shower and did not even wait for the water to heat up before she let it flow over her. Her body ached, it ached just standing still, it ached when she moved. Frankly she was so tired her mind might even be aching at this point and she would probably be numb to it.

It might have been that numbness which let Ruby do her thing without being noticed.

The shower door opened up once again and Ruby's nude form soon entered. Weiss quickly turned away out of shyness.

"Ruby you dolt what are you doing?" Weiss complained weakly.

"I am taking care of my Weiss." She replied simply with a smile.

"Ruby…" Weiss started to say.

Ruby had taken to taking a soap coated cloth and rub it over Weiss' back.

"You really are tired and sweaty." Ruby stated warmly as she worked.

Weiss normally had a fair amount of control over herself. Right now however, all she was feeling was a sense of excitement which, despite her exhaustion, was overpower. So much so that her body began to shake.

Ruby mistook the shaking not as excitement, but as exhaustion.

"You are still tired, turn around and hold on to me while I wash you." She instructed.

"But."

"No objects, turn around Weiss." Ruby sternly stated.

It was with reluctance that Weiss turned, and took in her girlfriends nude form. They had spent time… alone before. However full on nudity with lights on was new. Ruby was filling out to be a very attractive woman. Her bust was filled out to a decent C cup and it might still be growing in truth. Her abdomen was starting to show the obvious evidence of hard work. She did not have abs, but her body was toned, athletic, and very sexy. The curve of her hips followed by the shape of shapely and sexy legs demanded the Heiresses attention.

Conversely Weiss was not as athletic and much smaller. Her body was not out of shape, but she could not compete with Ruby in that regard… not yet. None the less Ruby found her petite waistline, her perfectly perky b cup breasts and the cute pink nipples which were identical to her own very appealing. Which is to say nothing of the gorgeous neck line and face that Weiss possessed.

"Wrap your arms around me, I won't let you fall." Ruby said, ignorant of her girlfriends excitement.

None the less Weiss obeyed. She took a small step forward, pressed her chest tightly up against Ruby's and wrapped her arms around her to steady herself.

The scent of her girlfriend was alluring, Ruby always smelled nice. The feeling of her breasts being pressed tightly up against her was pushing her buttons in a way that should be illegal. Moreover Ruby continued cleaning her. The cloth went down her back and up again, eventually leading to the Heiresses toned and tight butt.

"I always did like your butt, it is small and so well shaped." Ruby said as she repositioned herself to help steady her girlfriend. Her left leg extended under Weiss' body rubbing against her to help steady her shaky legs.

"Ruby…" Weiss was trying to focus, Ruby was a girl and could not mistake the feeling of her leg pressed between hers was doing to her. It sent heat right to her core that was proving hard to keep under control.

"Oh right, I'm a dummy. Your legs need washing too. Put your arms on my shoulders." Ruby instructed happily as she knelt down in front of Weiss.

Her face was right in front of her girlfriends slit, as she brought the cloth up and down each of Weiss' legs, both front and back her breath was directed right where it was having the most effect.

Weiss could feel her heart beating in her chest a mile a minute. Ruby knowingly or not was pushing all of her buttons and setting her off in a way that should be illegal.

Ruby placed a gentle kiss on the inside of Weiss' thigh as she finished cleaning off her legs and moved back up again.

"Hopefully you can stand, I have to wash your front now." She voiced.

Feeling Ruby's gentle touch as she started at her waist just below her belly button slather up her sensitive skin before another washed it clean.

"Ruby… your" She wanted to say driving me crazy. But she couldn't.

Ruby had brought her hands upwards scrubbing all the way to her breasts. She gave special care to her girlfriends breast knowing how sensitive they are and not wanting to be too rough.

"I always did like your breasts, so pretty and perky." Ruby claimed. She had stood up to better reach her current objective, and her breath now was aimed squarely on Weiss' neck.

Her hands found themselves slowly circling each of the breasts, removing the sweat from her body and leaving behind the pure pristine skin that Weiss was known for. Weiss both saw and felt her nipples harden and become highly sensitive as Ruby moved over her body.

At this point she couldn't help herself, a hand dropped down to her growing very wet vagina as she started to make gentle circular motions to play with herself.

"Somebody is getting excited." Ruby said with a smile.

She moved her head down slightly back to Weiss's nipples taking one of them in her mouth briefly.

"Just making sure they are clean." She claimed

Weiss gasped and leaned heavily into her, not caring how wanton or desire filled she was at that moment.

At this point Weiss felt that Ruby knew exactly what she was doing as after issuing a quick tease to one nipple she kissed her way across her chest and did the same to the other nipple.

"Ruby… You … are." Again, Weiss tried to say driving me crazy, and once again she couldn't.

"Forgetting your neck, right. I'm a dummy. Sorry" She quit her teasing for a moment as she kissed her way up her girlfriends body to her neck.

Once again she followed the same pattern. Slather it up well with soap, and her other hand to clean it away. She seemed to take special care to clean all around on her neck. Once done Ruby had given Weiss her bath, and could start with the fun part.

"Need to make sure your neck is clean." She said with a smile.

Starting with a gentle kiss right on her pulse Ruby went to work.

"Ohhh" Weiss issued unable to contain it, but also unable to complain.

Ruby continued to place kisses all along her neck right along the vein. With every kiss the heartbeat seemed to get stronger and faster. Ruby took a step forward to press against her girl friend again tightly. She could feel each beat of Weiss' heart even as she continued to rain kisses down on her neck.

When Ruby was happy with her work on one side, she kissed her way over to the other side of her neck. The process continued. She licked along the vein which brought out a shudder from Weiss.

"Ruby…your…"

Ruby did not take the time to respond this time. She just kissed upwards along her neck to eventually end up at her lips.

Leaving no secret now over her purpose Ruby got more aggressive. She pressed forwards move, forcing Weiss to the back of the shower against the wall.

Weiss wrapped both her arms and legs around Ruby. Arms around the neck, legs locked together around the hips. Ruby moved her arms down to cup the butt of her girlfriend as the two of them kissed away passionately.

Weiss moved her hands up and down Ruby's back. Her work with Crescent Rose left firm ridges for her hands to roll over as she explored her girlfriends back all the while they fought for control over the kiss. Every second they kissed sent more heat and waves of excitement flowing through her body.

Ruby continued with the lead as she tentatively extended her tongue as the kissed. After only a seconds hesitation Weiss complied. They fought for control with their tongue's as they continued to get more and more eager.

Ruby delighted to be in the driver's seat made occasional trips down away from Weiss' lips. Going back to the long neck of her girlfriend. Every time she kissed her vein Weiss let out an uncontrollable moan as the feelings and sensations were just proving to much for her. The heat accumulating at her core and between her legs was getting to be too much.

"Ruby… Please…"

Ruby now smiled as she said "Stand up and wrap your arms around me. I'll take care of you."

Weiss obliged Ruby went back to kissing her neck as her hand descended down to her entrance.

"You are really wet. You always get excited this easily?" She teased.

"You were doing good." Weiss stated embarrassed slightly.

Ruby smiled, this was not the first time she and her girlfriend explored each other in this manner. But it was the first time in the shower. None the less she had learned a few things about Weiss' body.

Like when she started using fingers, to start with one finger first.

Weiss cried out briefly as she felt the finger enter her and issued another moan.

"Look at me Weiss, keep your eyes open." Ruby stated as she started rubbing that spot inside Weiss that made her world spin and go out of focus.

"Eyes on me Weiss." Ruby demanded.

Weiss knew from experience, the last time Ruby was like this, if she didn't obey, Ruby would stop. She cannot have that, not now.

Ruby started to be more vigorous with her hand and brought another finger into play.

"Oh!" Weiss cried out again.

It was too much, she was too close. Yet Ruby, both bless and curse her, kept her on this unbelievable high just shy of her goal.

"Eyes open Weiss. Do not cum until I say." Ruby said with a playful grin to her face.

"Ruby…." Weiss complained.

Ruby, now employing a thumb along with two fingers was proving to be capable beyond her years. Every thrust was hitting that spot inside Weiss. Every movement of her thumb was rubbing and teasing her clit with absolute precision.

"Ruby… Please." Weiss voiced weakly.

She could feel the pressure building. That heat in her core continued to build. But Ruby did not accelerate. She kept the same pace, however she did move her off arm to her waist to help hold her steady.

"Keep your eyes on me, I want to see you melt Weiss."

Weiss felt her body twitch.

"Not yet Weiss." Ruby warned.

Another stronger twitch.

"Ruby… please…" Weiss repeated.

Another twitch stronger still. Followed by another, and another.

"You don't have permission to cum Weiss." Ruby stated again.

Weiss whined.

She felt her body climb higher still. Her eyes began to crawl up higher and higher to the ceiling.

"Eyes here Weiss."

"Ruby…. Please."

Finally, Ruby increased her pace and made even more vigorous movements.

"Ok Weiss."

It was practically an explosion. She felt as though her body was floating, floating yet surrounded by perfectly warm water all over her being.

Ruby kept working until Weiss stopped with her violent twitching, it was at least a minute or two. Finally when the twitching became more like controlled shiver Ruby withdrew her hand and let both Weiss and herself slide down the shower wall to the floor. She pulled Weiss against her body and held her affectionately rubbing her back up and down.

Ruby was content to let the water from the shower run over both of their forms and did for a time. Finally Weiss stirred enough and was able to move her torso more fully against Ruby in a hug.

"You… Dolt. That was … amazing." Weiss stated as she kept breathing hard coming down from her high.

Ruby just kissed her and enjoyed the feeling of them being pressed against each other. She found the strong and excited beat of Weiss' heart against her chest relaxing as she just held her girlfriend.

"Who loves ya Weiss?" Ruby asked playfully.

"Love you too…." Weiss stated, eventually she was able to open her eyes again. They were heavily glazed over and looked very sleepy.

"My legs… don't work, you are going to have to carry me." She admitted.

"Don't worry Weiss, I will take care of you." She grinned maliciously.

"Oh dear…" Weiss only halfway complained as Ruby moved towards her again. Weiss lost track of time and how long Ruby worked on her, but in the end, she didn't mind.

 **First time writing smut… much less girl on girl smut. Hopefully it was entertaining. I remain very open to feedback. The possibility for many chapters to be entered here exists. If I can be given feedback regarding this, the better I will be at writing.**


	3. Non-canon Bonus Scene 1 Pyrrha X Kate

None-Canon Bonus Scene 1. Pyrrha x Kate

 **This scene was requested by a user who also requested to remain anonymous. A request I shall keep. S/he requested a scene with Pyrrha and Kate. All s/he gave me was a toy should be involved, one should be more dominant, some type of sex at risk of being discovered should be involved, and a funny situation at the end should all be included. Well… I as normal make no claim on being an expert anything much less a smut writer. However here is my best attempt. I hope it does not disappoint. If anybody else has any requests for bonus scenes to be canon or non-canon to the 4 Years of Beacon story let me know and I will see what I can do to make it happen. I REPEAT that this story does not follow story rules for relationships, I only use the characters involved in them. SMUT for the sake of SMUT.**

It had been a grueling day. Jaune herself and Katherine all had a tremendous workout that morning. They absolutely got a great deal of work done with progress clearly being made. However despite working herself nearly as tired as the twins in the group did. She was on edge, full of energy, and on edge.

Pyrrha knew she was into men. Jaune was and her escapades were evidence of that, however seeing his twin ignited something in her that Pyrrha did not know she possessed. She had known she was attracted to women… Pyrrha had more than one… piece of gear which had assisted her in those endeavors in the past. What she was not prepared for, was how utterly sexy Katherine Arc could be regardless of if she was trying to be or not.

The sight of Katherine sweat soaked and wearing leggings which accentuated perfectly the long thin and athletic body on the dancer like girl, was almost more than Pyrrha could handle. She almost did not believe that Katherine was not… could not be doing what she was doing on purpose. Her hips had a seductive sway to them as she walked, her butt a shape was flawless no matter the angle she presented herself in.

Katherine received many compliments on her legs and ass in her time at Beacon, and Pyrrha received just as many. None the less, despite having more than one urge to just physical dominate the other girl like she knew she could, Pyrrha continued to display patience.

Following her workout to in their private gym Pyrrha was walking back to the JNPR dorm room. It was then she realized that what she suspected about Kate to absolutely be correct, she was tantalizing the sexy redheaded girl and knew exactly what she was doing. Literally Kate appeared in the hallway via her semblance, grabbed hold of the bigger redheaded girl and used her semblance once again to pull her into their dorm room.

"Kate what-" Pyrrha started to say.

And was promptly cut off as Kate kissed her firmly on her lips. Katherine had much more experience sexually than Pyrrha did and the redheaded girl soon found herself under a proverbial assault. Kate's lips were everywhere as were her hands. Kissing along Pyrrha's neck and jaw line all the while her hands touched and caressed everything. All around her breasts and even occasionally rubbing her moistening folds between her legs.

Finally Pyrrha took a tally of what Kate was wearing to find nothing. The black haired girl was totally nude and absolutely shaven completely. The forward actions of Katherine was quickly turning the powerful engine that is Pyrrha on all cylinders. None the less that restraint which Pyrrha continually had to use she was holding on to, however quickly it was cracking.

When Kate got more confident that the situation was stable she took more risks. Pyrrha shirt soon found itself on the floor as did her shorts. Shortly after finding herself slightly more naked Pyrrha started to kiss and touch Kate back, but the other girl out maneuvered her at every turn. Instead of caressing Kate's body, she found herself at the mercy of Katherine's touch.

"Oh, my… OH!" Pyrrha uttered as Kate dropped one hand between her legs while still kissing her and touching her all over.

Kate smirked at the other girl "What's wrong Invincible Girl? Finally found your match?" Following that she went back to her assault on Pyrrha's sensitive spots.

Something about what Kate said seemed to spark something in the Spartan. None the less Kate's touch was magical on her body, and she could not act.

Shortly following her taunt Kate went about removing what little remained of Pyrrha clothing. Her panties were deposited on the ground and that was quickly followed by her bra.

Kate continued to work on Pyrrha's body taking delight in making the bigger girl moan and groan as she twitched with her touches.

"I thought you would have been more of a challenge to get off Pyrrha, this has been easy." Kate smiled devilishly and continued her work.

That statement, seemed to ignite what that spark could not do before.

"I am easy am I?" She stated sounding bit out of character.

The next thing Kate knew about her redheaded friend, is exactly how much stronger she was than herself. Pyrrha's armed forced Katherine to her knees and focused her mouth directly where Pyrrha intended.

"See how talented you are now." She demanded as she held her in place by a shoulder and the back of her head.

For all Pyrrha had taken the lead, it was not easy to keep standing and maintain her stance given the utterly magical effect of Kate's tongue. Licking, sucking and teasing like an artist she continually made the domineering girl twitch uncontrollably and moan loudly.

Kate learned what Pyrrha liked with a speed that belied belief and soon had the Spartan screaming in pleasure as wave after wave of uncontrollable ecstasy raced through her body.

Finally with her apparent objective complete Kate sat back with her juices shining on her face with a smug grin. Pyrrha did not notice this but the entire time she was working on her, she had moved a hand down to pleasure herself. Judging by the completeness of the shiny juices on her hand, Kate possibly climaxed herself. Maybe she was a pleaser?

"Yeah, that was pretty easy. I figured you would put up more of a fight Champion of Mistral." She could not help but tease the other girl it seems. None the less she kept working on herself appearing almost impish in body language and facial expression.

"Easy… We will soon see who is easy, keep enjoying yourself for a moment." Pyrrha declared confidently overcoming her orgasm remarkably quickly. In fact the act of climaxing only seemed to energize the Spartan.

Events passed nearly too quickly for Kate to follow. Pyrrha produced a box from under her bed. A strap-on of impressive size emerged in a holster which Pyrrha place on herself. She pushed a button and it lit up orange.

Kate recognized the toy despite how quickly Pyrrha was moving. It included a dust charge which transmitted heat and pleasure to both the receiver and user of the toy. It was painfully expensive especially a uh… large one like what Pyrrha was currently wearing.

"Always figured you to be one to take the driver's seat." Kate cooed playfully as she took a position on her hands and knees giving Pyrrha a superb view of herself.

Pyrrha just looked on as she took some gel and ran it up and down the length of her toy.

"Like what you see?" Kate taunted smiling back at the redhead.

"Yes, I do." Pyrrha responded smiling moving up behind Katherine. "Do you?" she asked.

Pyrrha ran a hand up and down Kate's entrance and even went as far as extending a finger. The girl was soaking and was literally seeping juices.

"You seem excited?" Pyrrha queried lining her toy up.

"There was a REAaaAAAAASssoonnnNnn" Pyrrha had thrust inside her midsentence.

"Sorry, what's that?" She asked driving in deeper with each thrust as she built a steady rhythm.

Kate was on the receiving end of some fairly powerful movements and it was hard to keep her head clear enough to answer.

"Well?" Pyrrha demanded.

"There… Was OHH! … A reason.. I AHH! … Kept… teasing…. you OH MY!... ah…. today…." Was the best she could manage as she was forced to level out near the floor to keep still given the force of Pyrrha's thrusts.

"Holy… Dust.. you are deep… Damn that thing is thick." Kate manage to voice, panting despite not being the primary worker in this position.

"Seems … somebody… underestimate… me." Pyrrha grunted out through breaths she needed to keep herself going. It was hard to focus… the dust charged toy made it feel every bit as good for Pyrrha as it did Kate after all.

None the less she continued to build a relentless rhythm with her work. Both girls were filling the air with moans and sighs of passion, when Kate showed just how playful she can be.

"Is this all you got? For weeks I heard nothing but about how it was unreal how strong your legs are yet this is the best you can give me? I bet my brother could have done better when he was sick." She taunted.

That genuinely caused Pyrrha's eye to twitch. She had been taking it easy on Katherine up till then. Sure the other girl was in good shape but she was also smaller than Pyrrha was. That comment marked the end of her mercy.

She reached down and grabbed both of Kate's arms. In one clean and sure movement she positioned them against Kate's back and viciously held her down and in place.

"Ok Kate, you want to see what I can do? You got it." Moving herself fully out of Kate, she thrust in with irresistible force.

To Kate, she did not mind getting pinned to the ground like this, in fact she expected Pyrrha do that. However when the power of the redheads thrusts went from an 8/10 to a 30/10, she could not help but cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure… though heavily leaning towards pleasure. Every thrust thereafter kept up that same level of force and it was not long before Kate had to fight to scream out loud in pure bliss.

A sound from the outside drew Pyrrha's attention enough that she heard it, but even so did not stop her relentless actions towards Kate. She heard the door to the joint RWBY and JNPR dorm open and guessed that Ren and Nora were back from their lunch.

"Use your semblance." Pyrrha demanded, still not stopping her thrusting.

"What?" Kate could barely think much less listen, but she tried.

"Your semblance use it now!" Pyrrha repeated quietly but sternly.

Kate gripped Pyrrha's wrist which was holding her down and somehow was able to keep her semblance going with both herself and Pyrrha being affected.

She got it started not a minute to soon as the door to the JNPR room opened up shortly after with Ren and Nora both entering the room.

Under the effects of the ghost semblance Pyrrha was not bothered by weight or gravity. As such she could, if anything add more power into her thrusts. Kate was absolutely screaming in pleasure at this point and Pyrrha would be lying if she was not issuing near constant grunts.

Ren and Nora were oblivious to the two of them on the floor of their room going at it heavily.

"Odd, I could have sworn Kate and Pyrrha would be back by now. I thought I heard them from the outside. Oh well." Ren mentioned, feeling exhausted from his morning workout.

Pyrrha might have been able to listening into the conversation if she wanted too. She didn't. She was more concerned with keeping her steady and powerful rhythm going for both hers and Kate's sake. Pyrrha knew her endurance was extraordinary, as was the power vested in her lower body. Even so she would have been forced to admit even her level of fitness was nearing the end of its limits given how long Ren and Nora spoke. They each took a turn in the shower before finally leaving to see if he could reclaim his title of Pancake Master that he lost earlier in the year.

Kate was lost to thought behind knowing that she had to keep her semblance going. She had no idea how many times Pyrrha had forced her to scream out loud in pleasure and she was of no mind to try to guess. She knew exactly what she was doing all throughout the day when she showed her butt seductively to the redheaded warrior knowing full well what she could do when put in the right mood. Well she was paying the dividends of her efforts right now. She had to have climaxed at least 3 times in the time that Pyrrha had been working on her. Despite her stern outlook Pyrrha moved the hand not pinning her arms to the ground to work on her 'magic button' as she put it. The effect was surreal for Katherine.

"I … Am… nearly…. there…." Pyrrha panted out keeping her relentless drilling up.

"So… Soon?" Kate worded back.

That was the last time she would be allowed to taunt the Spartan.

A powerful and sure handed -SMACK- resounded through the room as Pyrrha gave Kate a hard spank.

"OH!" She seemed to like it.

Pyrrha aimed swing after swing down on Kate's perfectly shaped ass and before long her entire backside was nothing but red.

The pressure of her movements continued the build all the while and Pyrrha found exactly where the limits of her body were as she just found them.

"I oh… OH!" Pyrrha cried out as her entire body shook.

She collapsed onto Katherine and both of them were content to try and catch their breath for some time. Once she was composed enough to move she finally moved back and pulled the toy out of Kate.

"How was that?" Pyrrha asked as she stood slowly once she recovered.

"Awesome as always." Kate worded back only slightly tired smiling.

"Same time next week?" Pyrrha asked with a smile.

As the door to the JNPR room started to open again both of the girls were a touch startled neither having heard anybody approach.

"I wonder where they could be nobody had seen them…." Jaune worked as he entered the room.

Katherine responded the quickest, she activated her semblance and vanished from view leaving Pyrrha alone in the room naked wearing the large toy.

"I uh Jaune I uh… can explain…" Pyrrha stammered very envious at her predicament.

Jaune just turned around and shut the door saying "Uh yeah, I think I can give you some time to finish… whatever you were doing."

Pyrrha suddenly felt another flash of dominance coming… Kate would have to pay for leaving her open like that next time!

 **Ok then… second time writing smut over and out. Went for a very different tone with that one than the previous one… figured I could cut loose a bit given that this is deliberately out of canon and does not follow the story track. Any further requests for what people would like to see hit me up and I will see what I can do. Hopefully our anonymous requester appreciated that. For those curious the next chapter in the main story should be posted tomorrow, and as always I am eager for whatever feedback I can be given.**


	4. Non-canon Bonus Scene 2 Pyrrha X Jaune

Non-Canon Bonus scene 2, Pyrrha X Jaune.

 **The is a scene which would take place directly after the scene they both shared from 2.9. You do not need to know what happens in that chapter from my main story… but if you are curious more about the time and place or what is happening you can refresh yourself with that chapter for what is happening. This is a first time scene between Jaune X Pyrrha. It was requested by user Darkkseid and another individual who again requested to remain anonymous… the mystery requester only asked that Jaune… well I think readers will understand as they go. Yes I am perfectly aware that the main story has Jaune and Pyrrha aspects to it but this scene happens WAY before any type of adult intimacy occurs from the primary story arc. I hope it does not disappoint. Send any additional suggestions to me and if you wish please leave a review. This is literally my third time writing smut, I could use some feedback.**

He healed me by instinct… He was so concerned for my wellbeing he healed me without a thought...

Pyrrha kept thinking to herself. When she lay Jaune down following the realization that he was asleep she determined something. She more than loved him. She struggled with love all her life. But she absolutely more than loved him.

As she lay on top of him helping him stay warm and recover from his own act of healing her, she could not help but notice a few things.

The beat of his heart excited her. The touch of his breath on her skin spoke to some primal instinct in her being. His scent was… intoxicating. Blake spoke of the smutty literature that she loved and Pyrrha had to confess to trying out some of it privately. At the start she was so embarrassed she could not even read it. However as she continued to try… she had to admit she loved those type of books.

She decided something that day. When Jaune woke up… they would have their first time. Provided Jaune was ready at least. Laying on him made her more than aware that she was ready, she could not stop herself from heating up tremendously or for herself to start generating a certain damp quality.

She none the less found herself enjoying a nap with him, and woke up around the same time.

"Hey sleepyhead." She stated playfully.

He blinked and yawned tiredly "Hey Pyrrha." Pyrrha… just Pyrrha. Not good looking, not gorgeous, not goddess or any other more suave terms. Way to go Jaune.

He started to stand up and Pyrrha picked herself off him as she stood with him. He didn't want to stand… feeling her body -however fit and athletic it was- pressed against him felt great. None the less a full bladder was making itself known, and he could not ignore it.

Upon returning back to the room he found Pyrrha standing with her back to him appearing in thought.

She turned to him appearing to wear that same mischievous smile from earlier. However it was also laced heavily with some other emotion he could not place.

C'mon Pyrrha think… you have already decided on making today your first time. Ren and Nora are gone for the next 2 weeks. You have him all to yourself. Why do you hesitate!

"Jaune…" She stated tentatively as she grabbed his hand and towed him to her bed.

He just followed her lead a bit perplexed… normally on days off she wanted to run off and get as much exercise in as possible…

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Jaune… I am from Mistral… and… we…are very forward there." She sounded very awkward.

"Jaune… I am… not good at this." She looked pleading at him hoping he would catch her meaning.

He had to study her a fair amount before he thought he understood what she was trying to say.

"You aren't good with speaking your emotions I know that." He stated pleasantly enough.

She nodded… hesitated… then moved closer on her bed towards him. "Jaune… you healed last night. Because… well you know why. Nobody has ever… I've never meant that much to anybody else before."

Before his time with the group he never would have let himself do this. He would have been too shy. Instead he did something he had wanted to do for a good while that day. He reached an arm forward around her back and pulled her right next to him.

"Jaune…" She just looked at him with sparkling eyes. Finally she had an idea. She pressed herself against his chest and held him tight.

"Jaune do you feel that?" She asked.

He just listened and thought… he understood. Her heart, beating like some powerful drum he felt it clearly.

"You… make me feel things. You… I, I've finished entire tournament battles where my heart never beat like that. You… you do that to me just by sight… I Love you Jaune. It comes down to that, I love you so much." She had to look away, still not used to facing these emotions in front of him.

She felt a touch on her chin as her face was angled towards him. "You know how I feel about you Pyrrha. I love you too." His friendly smile was the last of her restraint at such close proximity.

She launched herself at him locking her lips on his with a passionate kiss.

He was not the same boy from the start of his Beacon Career, he had a fair amount of muscle and strength on his body. None the less he let her drive him to his back as he just placed his arms on her back kissing her right back.

They kissed, and kissed and kissed. The heat between the two of them continued to rise with them.

Feeling emboldened by his girlfriend Jaune brought her arms lower on her body to Pyrrha perfectly shaped ass and gave both cheeks a good squeeze.

Pyrrha just gasped at him but if anything kissed him back with a greater fervor as her lips moved down to his neck.

Pyrrha decided that he had already taken a leap of faith with his hands, she would take one as well. Her hands sheepishly moved town to his waist, and lifted his t-shirt over his head.

She knew firsthand how much Jaune worked as she was his physical trainer and weapons coach. Even so, every time she saw him without a shirt on her heart fluttered. His abs were sexy, visible and thick. His chest was well toned and muscular. His shoulders and arms were superb, competing his fit athletic look that she herself crafted.

She started to adventure a bit. She moved her lips down to his stomach and kissed him right on those sculpted abs.

He found his hands were no longer in reach of Pyrrha's wonderful ass, so he moved her sleeveless shirt over her head to display her bra.

Jaune made to grab the gorgeous breasts of the redheads when she moved her arms behind her back to unclasp her bra to toss it away.

Her freely hanging breasts were breathtaking. They were perfectly shaped and gravity defiant with perfect tiny pink nipples starting to come to attention. They might have been a bit smaller than the corset she wore implied, not that he was disappointed in the slightest, they were simply perfect.

"Do you mind…?" He asked cautiously.

To answer him she just looked at him and worded "Touch me… please."

She was gratified that he took her instruction to heart and gently took each of her breasts in his hands.

Pyrrha gasped out loud and made audible "oh!" as his fingers found her nipples. She never really touched herself but even so, it felt amazing no matter where he touched her. But her nipples seemed especially sensitive.

"Jaune I-" She started to say when he put an arm around the small of her back and brought her up to him close again.

He kissed his way around each breasts drawing the occasional gasps and excited breaths from Pyrrha as he went. On each nipple he sucked and teased gently with his teeth.

"Ohh! Ahh!" was a frequent sound the redhead made.

She wanted to encourage him with his confidence and just leaned her chest into his mouth and put an arm around his head to prompt him to do more.

Pyrrha began to feel… more and more excited and heat building deep in her belly. She knew she was already starting to grow damp and when the hand not around Jaune moved down to touch herself. She realized that even through both her panties and the shorts she wore, she was starting to seep through them both.

At just her own touch on the center of her quickly growing heat she could not help but gasp again.

Once both of her breasts were given a fair amount of attention Jaune took his lips to another part of Pyrrha's body he wanted to kiss… her neck.

Pyrrha moaned louder and louder as he kissed his way up to her throat and shuddered when his lips found her vein.

Jaune noticed the shudder and continued to kiss and suck harder on her pulse. With each passing second that pulse seemed to grow both in strength and frequency.

With a smirk he decided to lick her neck right along the vein, that act prompted a very encouraging response from Pyrrha:

"Holy… dust Jaune!"

He smiled and looked at her to take in the sights. She was a breathless sweaty mess right now… a hot and unbelievably sexy mess. But still a mess. However it was as he noticed her hand working very hard between her legs and the obvious dampness even through the shorts she wore… that he started to understand what she wanted to do.

She seemed to realize he finally took her meaning and readiness to move forward.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded frantically "Jaune… You make me feel things I do not understand… but yes I want to … with you." She sounded completely out of her normal composure and very excited.

"Well… let's just go and see where things end up ok?" He said as he went back to kissing along her neck switching to the other side this time.

Pyrrha nodded again and closed her eyes enjoying the feelings of her lips and hands everywhere they explored. She decided that she had enough of her shorts and quickly removed them. She … couldn't take her panties off yet, but her hands went back to work.

It might have been Jaune's realization of what Pyrrha wanted for today, or maybe it was her own knowledge that Jaune understood that. But she felt something she never felt before at that moment.

Something poking her in the thigh.

She looked down and saw his pants had taken up a tent.

Feeling her excitement grow with each moment she looked at him pleadingly as she asked "Can I?"

He smiled, and nodded.

She moved her hands to his waistband and gently pulled down. She was unsure what to expect having never seen a man naked before, much less an aroused and excited one. As such she would never really claim to know if Jaune was big or not. However every instinct in her body said that he was … blessed she thought was the word.

Jaune had big feet, big toes and big hands… not to mention a huge aura. She never knew if those things were linked, but at this moment she might have believed them. She found herself slightly intimidated by what she saw.

"Wow… Can I?" She asked.

He nodded again.

She slowly moved a hand of hers and gave him a first grip. Her fingers could not close around it leaving a fair amount of between her fingers. He seemed to keep growing in her hand as she realized he was not at full mast yet.

"Jaune… this is…" She could not speak her mind.

"We do not have to do anything if you do not feel comfortable Pyrrha." He stated kindly.

The idea of stopping almost scared her "NO! No I want to… I Just… you seem huge."

"Is this your first time Pyrrha?" He asked astonished… surely Pyrrha could have had anybody she wanted…

She nodded.

"How…. is that possible?" He asked perplexed.

"Jaune… I wanted to share it with somebody special, that I loved. That's you… it has been you from the moment I first saw you… if you would have it." She stated with honesty mixed with love in her eyes.

"Pyrrha… " He just kissed her again and pulled her close.

Pyrrha would have said she felt more than ready, however upon seeing the … amount of his endowment she felt a bit more foreplay might be necessary. Finally feeling brave enough to remove her panties she quickly deposited them on the floor and continued to make herself ready for him.

"Here, let me." He said.

With his right arm he held her back, with his left he moved down to play with that rapidly growing heat that is her lips.

Her moans and groans were intoxicating to him, and served to further excite him.

"You… you can put a … finger in… Jaune." She stammered out struggling to speak.

He smiled, but obliged, he gently moved a finger inside.. She moved her face into his neck and both kissed and breathed into him enjoying the feeling of his fingers on her folds.

She did not know where Jaune learned his way around a woman, but he clearly had some experience. A finger entered her while his thumb toyed with Pyrrha's swollen bead. She had touched herself before… somehow the effect of another on her body… or maybe just Jaune's touch on her body was causing her to gasp moan and feel more pleasure than she could ever make herself feel alone.

"Pyrrha… you feel like a vice on just my finger…" He said amazed…

He was making it hard for her to focus… somehow he was doing a magnificent job. None the less she tried to return the favor. One of her arms lowered to his organ and started stroking him up and down. To her hand, he felt even harder and thicker than he felt a moment ago. None the less she kept up her work gripping as hard as her toned arms would let her.

"Holy… Dust.. that feels great Pyr…" He claimed.

She smiled in to his neck, and gasped out again as another of his fingers entered her.

"Oh… My… Go…d." She voiced.

His movements soon forced her hand to stop as she couldn't focus on both. Every time his fingers thrust into her he hit her spots that made her feel dizzy. Every time he thrust his thumb made contact with her sensitive bead. She was soon gasping louder and louder as he continued to work on her.

"Jaune… something… what… Oh my! oh my god oh my god oh my god" She sounded desperate and barely able to speak as she started to squirm and shake to his movements.

Her arms around his body instinctively grasped with as much force as she could as her body continued to build to the point of no return.

Pyrrha clamped down on his fingers to the point he could not withdraw them from her as she climaxed. He kept rubbing her sensitive spots though and she all but fell apart in his touch. He kept up his work until her body stopped the violent shaking and became more controlled shivering.

When he could finally withdraw his hand he just pulled her against him and stroked her back lovingly as she came down from… what might be her first orgasm.

He wanted to keep himself busied by kissing her neck as he held her until she moved more controlled and awareness came back to her face.

She looked at him with more love and emotion in her eyes than he ever saw as she just kissed him with so much force he nearly ended up on his back again.

Finally she pulled back to gaze at him affectionately. "Jaune… that … well it was amazing… thank you." She stated.

"Are you ready to go further?" He asked her patiently.

Her eyes shifted from his face to his engorged and still very intimidating member, but nodded. She wanted to give him her virginity today, and she would follow through with it.

"Do you have any condoms? I didn't … well I didn't expect to do this." He said sadly.

She nodded.

"Yes… I have some… I … had hoped to get you alone sometime soon to try with you. I hope I have some that fit you… you are bigger than I thought you would be." She admitted as she dug under her bed for a box.

"Here… do you know how to put this on?" She asked. It was an expensive dust coated condom which is suppose to transfer heat to both man and woman, something her sponsorships allowed her to purchase.

"Yeah… I can get it on." He stated as he tore open the package.

Pyrrha… was assertive and normally took the driver's seat. Something about the situation caused her to fall to her back and rest her head on her pillow.

She eyed him place the condom on his very impressive self then move and place himself over her. She ran her arms over his chest again once again admiring the results of her work and his efforts.

"Go ahead… make me yours… just… be gentle." She stated smiling at him.

It was a challenge finding the right angle. Pyrrha despite being a tall woman at 6 feet was in such good shape she appeared so much smaller to Jaune.

Pyrrha was not one for cursing, but when she felt his head start to stretch her open she couldn't help but utter "Holy… FUCK!"

He looked at her concerned for a moment, not wanting to hurt her. She just nodded for him to continue.

He took a breath and locked his eyes on hers, and more fully exerted himself trying to get more fully inside her.

"God… Gods…. You are huge Jaune." She cried out.

Normally when a sexy woman would complement the size of a man the resulting emotion was pride… right now all he felt was fear and concern. Hurting Pyrrha was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Pyrrha… are you ok?" He asked.

She nodded several times "It… is suppose to hurt your first time… Keep going I will be alright."

Once more reassured that she was ok he once again pressed more into her.

Her mouth opened up and her eyes became huge as she felt him more and more inside her.

"Jaune… tell me you do not have much left over." She stated.

"Pyrrha, I'm not even halfway in." He stated worried.

She just looked down between her legs… "Dust…" She exclaimed.

He decided to start his work with what he had inside her at the moment until she grew more used to him. He knew she was in pain. He also knew that she felt unbelievably amazing to him. She gripped him so tightly it was hard to move. None the less after building up a steady but gentle rhythm she managed to get more than half of himself in.

"Kiss me… Jaune kiss me.. please." She worded breathlessly.

He dropped down to his elbows and rested himself against her as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his torso and continued to kiss him long after she said "Go on Jaune, push again. I'm ok."

Pyrrha held on to him for dear life kissing his shoulder neck or lips… whatever was within range as he went back to the more powerful thrusts and finally was able to get himself fully lodged inside her.

She gripped him even harder with her nails digging into his back and finally was able to say "Do you have any idea how huge you feel to me Jaune?"

He smirked "It probably has something to do with how tight and awesome you feel to me." He kissed her lips again.

She smiled into his lips as she kissed him back.

It is true that at the start, he was so blessed… especially in girth that he was really hurting her. However he cared enough to give her time to adapt, and was starting to feel some flashes of pleasure. Him finally being fully lodged in her gave her a sense of accomplishment. She was truly a woman now, and it felt great. A part of her might be hurting and sore right now. But it felt amazing.

"Ok… I am ok you can keep going." She smiled lovingly at him as she went back to kissing him.

Jaune nodded and tried too. But the truth in the constant in and out, in out in out in out in out motions combined with how unbelievably snug she was, was quickly building within him. It took a good deal of time to get himself fully inside her and he already felt as though he was getting close.

None the less, this was their first time together, he was determined to make it as good of one as he could. Pyrrha seemed to enjoy him being as deep as he was so he started with smaller gentler strokes… that and those were the easier to perform without being in danger of sending him over the edge. He wanted to last for hours for her… nature and fact is going to restrict him to minutes, but still. He would give her everything in the world if he could.

So they formed a pattern. In, and they breath, out and they exhale. In and out, repeating.

"Pyrrha… I'm… not… going to last…. much… longer…." He grunted trying to maintain himself.

"Go ahead my love." She answered back pulling him tighter.

It was with a series of grunts and groans he climaxed. He kept his position above her until he couldn't and collapsed on top of her.

She smiled lovingly at him as she kissed and held him letting him recover just as he did for her.

Finally he stirred "Did that feel as good for you as it did for me?" He smiled faintly.

She smiled back and nodded as he rolled over off her and removed the condom, it seemed to contain a large amount of fluid from him.

"Pyrrha, are you sure you are ok? There is blood on this." He asked looking over at her concerned.

She just nodded "Yes… it was my first time Jaune that is normal for girls." She took the condom and threw it in a trashcan before pulling him down next to her again.

She looked at him as he still tried to catch his breath.

He turned to the side to kiss her again. He rolled to his side so they were pressed against each other.

"You know I do not like thinking I hurt you or cause you pain. I can heal you if you want." He offered concerned for her.

She smiled but shook her head. "Jaune, that was my first time. It hurt yes, but it was wonderful. I could not imagine a better first time and I want it to be natural. Besides…" She grinned mischievously "We have 2 weeks off for break and a whole bag of condoms to burn through… We have time."

At that declaration she gently pushed him to his back again and found her favorite spot on his chest. Neither cared that they were naked. Jaune for his part thought Pyrrha felt amazing naked against his body and Pyrrha… well Pyrrha just felt amazing.

All they wanted to do the moment was take another nap… when they woke up… who knows.


End file.
